After Advent
by SonOfTheSky
Summary: A series of oneshots that take place after Megaman ZX Advent. Some things may be changed. VentxAile, hints of other pairings.


**This story takes place after Megaman ZX Advent. I don't know any official ages, but I believe that Ashe is 14, Grey is 14, and Vent and Aile are 19 years old. Anyway, on with my first oneshot! XD**

**After Advent**

It has been 3 days since the defeat of Albert. Back at Guardian HQ, Grey, Ashe and the others suggested having aparty to celebrate, but Prairie, as always, was skeptical. "What about if you got drunk?" "What happens if you get lost?"

Finally, after a long begging session, Prairie finally gave in.

"Fine, you can throw a celebration party. Just don't blame me if anything bad happens!" The typical warning that she always said. Paying no heed to it, everyone went out to get things. Ashe and Grey went to pick out balloons and decorations(although Ashe didn't appreciate Grey stepping on her foot almost three times in the party store).

X, Zero, Axl, and the other Biometal/Reploids went to a grocery store to get food and drinks, and came back with an enormous amount of food. Chickens, turkeys, and Axl even bought some packs of alcoholic drinks. "As a joke." He said. Prairie, however, was not amused by Axl's supposed "joke", and repeated her warning. Still ignoring it, they began to open and set up a table for food and drinks.

Vent and Aile, however, didn't think anything to get for the party, and decided to brainstorm ideas. As it turned out, they found a ton of things to bring back for the party. They rented a couple of DVDs, bought some music, and brought it back to HQ.

How about we go check in on the party...

- - -

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Leviathan yelled as Fefnir crashed into her.

"Don't 'Hey!' me! YOU need to look where you're going!" Fefnir shot back.

As the two Reploids started bickering, Vent looked on in frustration. Yes, the party was great, the food was good, the music was cool, but Axl's "joke" had taken it's effect on some people(or, in this case, some Reploids). He knew that it was a bad idea to keep the beer out, especially after the last time Fefnir got drunk...

- - -

**FLASHBACK**

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY-" Leviathan let out a loud curse at Fefnir, blasting away in a drunken rage.

"I'MA FIRING MA LAZARS!" he yelled as he charged his cannons.

**END FLASHBACK**

- - -

Vent sighed. It had taken weeks to repair the damage he caused, and Fefnir had been put in a stasis capsule for an entire week(for being the one who caused the damage, and the guy who bought, brought, and drank the beers).

"This is probably a good time..." he muttered to himself. He got up from where he was sitting, and began to walk toward the door.

"Hold it! Where are you go- oh, its you, Vent." Vent smiled calmly at Axl, a bit distressed over the drunken Fefnir. Considering how he acted the last time, as Prairie told him, he should have been. "Where ya headed?" he asked. Vent sighed.

"Just out, I need some time to think. I'll probably be gone for awhile, so don't wait up. You sure you can hold up the fort here?" He asked, grinning.

"You can trust me, or I'm not Model A!" Axl said, flashing a thumbs-up. Vent nodded and used the trans-server to warp out of the airship.

- - -

Vent felt solid ground beneath his feet. He opened his eyes and found himself at a grassy forest, near some rocks. He sat down, leaning against a tree and looked up. He grinned. There was the airship, going party-crazy. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed. Being a Guardian meant that he hardly ever got any time to himself. He began to reminisce on his life...

- - -

**FLASHBACK**

It was storming outside. A boy and a woman were inside a house, watching the rain pour down.

"Momma?" asked the little boy with brown hair. The much taller woman, with black hair, looked down at him and smiled.

"What is it, Vent?" she asked, smiling that comforting smile. The boy put his hands and face on the window, smooshing himself against them.

"When will the rain stop? I wanna go outside and play." The boy asked. His mother looked outside, then at Vent.

"I don't know. It'll stop when it wants to."

**END FLASHBACK**

- - -

Vent sighed sadly. That had been the last full day his mother had been with him. It was like the rain was an omen of tomorrow.

He suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes. He quickly spun his head around to check his surroundings, but nobody was there.

Dismissing it as an animal, he closed his eyes again. He remembered when he met Giro... and Aile...

- - -

**FLASHBACK**

"Momma! Momma! Where are you!?" Vent cried as he woke from a dream. As he tried to catch his breath, he heard someone

behind him. He turned around to face a tall man with long blond hair wearing a red jacket and glasses. Behind him was a girl that looked almost exactly like him, except that she was female.

"Mister... where's my momma?" Vent asked.

The man sighed. Such an innocent child... "My boy... you and this girl here were the only survivors in the area. I brought you here to my place. The name's Giro."

Tears filled Vent's eyes. "You mean she's... she's..."

There was an awkward silence.

"Dead?" Vent asked in a small, choking voice.

"Kid... I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do."

Vent let his tears flow freely as he hugged the man's pant-leg. The man kneeled down and patted his head.

"What's your name?"

Vent looked up, his eyes bloodshot and waterlogged.

"I'm... My name's Vent, Mr. Giro."

**END FLASHBACK**

- - -

Vent opened his eyes and cried a bit. That day still left him with an enormous hole in his heart. As much as he loved Giro, his mother was the only one who truly understood him. Now she was gone... and she would never return.

More rustling in the bushes. Vent turned around, looking annoyed. He closed his eyes again, thinking of the day that changed his and Aile's life...

- - -

**FLASHBACK**

"Vent! Stop fooling around and help me with these boxes!" yelled Aile as she carried a stack of boxes towards the hoverbikes. Vent was trying to balance all the boxes in order from biggest to smallest, without much success.

"VENT!!! GET OVER HERE NOW BEFORE I HAVE TO SLUG YOU!" yelled Aile. That got Vent's attention. He knew that something was bothering her. He came over, loaded up the boxes, and put his hand on the 14-year-old girl's shoulder.

"Aile, what's wrong? You've been acting so... reserved. Talk to me!" he said. Aile pushed his hand away.

"You mean you don't remember?" she said. "You actually don't remember?"

Vent was about to shake his head when it hit him. Suddenly, he felt depressed, too. "This is the day... our moms..."

Aile nodded. "Yeah... I swear, if I find the Maverick that killed her, I'll tear it to pieces!" Vent backed away. That wasn't something she normally said. This was extremely aggressive talk, even for her. Aile turned around and saw Vent backing away.

"What!? You'd do the same to whoever killed your mom, right?" Vent gulped. She had him there.

"Guys! C'mon! Time to head to the rendezvous point!" called Giro. Vent looked at Aile and nodded.

"Coming, Boss!"

**END FLASHBACK**

- - -

Vent opened his eyes and sobbed. That had been one of the very last days with Giro. Everyone who he cared for had been taken from him. Well, everyone except-

The bushes rustled again. Vent had had enough, so he got up and turned around. He was surprised to find a brown-haired girl with a long ponytail standing there.

"H-hi, Vent. I hope you don't mind if I join you." Vent looked at Aile and nodded.

"I don't mind at all." Aile sat down next to him and leaned against the tree. She suddenly let out a bunch of concealed sobs.

"Aile! What's wrong!?" Vent said, worriedly. She never cried in her life, not once Vent had seen her cry.

"I... I just miss Mom... and Giro..." she sniffed. Vent's face softened. "So that's what you were thinking about in the bushes?" he asked.

Aile looked up. Her face was a mixture of despair and joy at the same time. "Y-yeah..." She suddenly grabbed Vent's chest and sobbed into it.

"A-Aile..." Vent was a bit stunned by this, but quickly scooped her up into a hug.

"Vent... why'd they have to leave? There's nobody else who cares..."

It took a few seconds for Vent to comprehend those words. When he did, he shook Aile a bit. She looked up and blushed a deep scarlet. The moon reflected off of him in such an... an... an alluring way. He looked absolutely stunning. "Vent... what is it?"

"How can you say that people don't care?" Aile was shocked. He didn't know anything about her! How dare he asked something like that! How dare he!

"Because it's true! That's how I can say it!" she sobbed again. Vent shook her again, this time more forcefully.

"It's not true at all! You've got great friends like Prairie and Grey and Ashe... and the Reploids care for you! X and Zero care about you! There are lots of people who care for you, so don't ever think that nobody cares! Ever!" A few seconds passed.

Vent was actually surprised himself. He felt like another person had said those words... like they had been buried in his memory for years and years...

Aile kept staring at Vent's face. Vent stared at her face. The pair came closer and closer, and before they connected, Aile whispered a question to him.

"Do you love me?"

And Vent smiled, knowing the answer to that question immediately.

"Yes, Aile. Yes, I do."

They connected with a long, soft kiss. Aile's body began to fill up with joy. Her lips bruised his lips as she stroked his long hair. Vent, on the other hand, was absolutely stunned.

_"There's no way that this is happening, it's gotta be a dream. I'm gonna wake up in my bed at the airship with a hangover. __That's the only way I'd ever had a dream like this!"_

He closed his eyes tightly, holding on to every minute of this dream. He laced his hands around Aile's body and began to stroke her back. The kiss went on like this for exactly a minute and a half before they broke apart, gasping for air. Vent opened his eyes and smiled happily. _"This is no dream..."_

Aile smiled happily(albeit sleepily) and snuggled into Vent's chest, but lifted her head suddenly.

"Why's your chest so... so wet?" Aile asked. Vent smirked, then laughed.

"Well, you should know. After all, you **were** the one crying into it." Aile's eyes widened, then she lightly punched Vent in the arm. Vent kept laughing, and Aile soon saw the funny side to it and began to laugh herself. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed her again. His tounge slipped into her mouth and explored, teasing her tonsils. Their tounges wrestled for a few seconds, then they pulled away.

Aile yawned. "Gaw... I'm so... tir... ed..." Aile yawned again, then snuggled into Vent's chest again and fell asleep. Vent stared at Aile's sleeping form for a few more minutes before drifting off to sleep himself.

- - -

Vent's eyes fluttered open. The dawn's sunlight blinded his eyes, and he sat up. He looked next to him and saw Aile's sleeping form.

_"Aile... God, she looks so hot right now... Man..."_ As his head ran wild with crazy fantasies, he leaned back against the tree. He was like this for a while until he felt something on his mouth. He wiped his upper lip and looked at his hand. Blood.

"Crap... gotta stop thinking like that..." He wiped the rest of the blood off, then wiped his hand on the back of his vest. At this time, the sun was completely up. Vent looked at Aile again, smirked, and kissed her cheek twice, then kissed her lips. Aile's eyes opened quickly, but she melted into the kiss. A few seconds later, they pulled away.

"I could get used to waking up like that... heehee!" giggled Aile as she teasingly traced her finger up his chest, making him blush.

"C'mon, lets get back to the airship. We've got a big day ahead!" said Vent. He and Aile got up, and walked into the forest, hand in hand.

**FIN**

So? How was it? I think that it turned out rather nicely for my first oneshot. Don't forget to R&R, and I'll see you next fanfic!

-Sky 'Sora' Prower


End file.
